Better Life
by Lila Toretto Barton
Summary: Letty was pregnant when Dom left. She gives their daughter to Brian to raise as his own. When she dies Brian quits the FBI to give Lila a better life and Dom makes an appearance having discovered the truth. Eventual Dom/Brian.


**Summary: **Letty was pregnant when Dom left. She gives their daughter to Brian to raise as his own. When she dies Brian quits the FBI to give Lila a better life and Dom makes an appearance having discovered the truth. Eventual Dom/Brian.

**A/N: **I am going to be messing with timelines if no one can tell. Instead of Dom being gone for a year and will be more like a year an a half.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Brian didn't know when his life had gotten so complicated. Well, that was a lie actually because he knew the exact moment in time when life for him had gotten complicated, when he met Dominic Toretto. After his stint in Miami with taking down Carter Verone, Brian came back to the FBI in hopes of clearing Dom and his team but it had become clear that clearing them wasn't going to happen and just when he was about to give up Letty came to him with an offer. She wanted a deal that she would help them in exchange for Dom's freedom but Brian didn't that she had another secret already and he discovered it when she came to his house one night two months ago.

_A knock at the door startled Brian from his television and he was instantly suspicious. He picked up his off duty weapon and went to the door, opening it slightly to see Letty and a baby. Brian did a double take because Letty with a baby was not a sight he expected. _

"_You going to let us in Buster or stand there all night looking like an idiot," Letty smirked. _

_Brian put his gun down and then opened the door all the way so that she could enter his house. Letty walked further into the room but she stayed in the hallway and Brian knew he wasn't going to like what happened next. _

"_Who's the kid Letty?" Brian asked though he already knew the answer. _

"_Dom's and mine or should I say she's now your daughter," Letty whispered and despite her exterior Brian could tell she was close to breaking down. _

"_Jesus Letty," Brian exhaled because not only did she have a daughter but she was also about to go undercover. _

"_I need you to do something for me Brian no don't interrupt me please," Letty said when she saw him about to say something and then she continued, "I love my daughter Brian but I know that even if I survive I won't be coming back from it and we both know that it isn't me that Dom is in love with. Please don't try to deny it Brian because I know you feel the same way about him as well. I will always love my daughter Brian but I know that her place is with you and you are the only one besides Dom that I trust to take care of her. She's your daughter now Brian and the only request I have is that you make sure she knows that her mother loves her with everything she possesses and that she always will."_

_Brian could do nothing but take the little girl from Letty and watched as she dropped some bags probably filled with clothes and necessities. Letty ran her hand over the baby's head and sighed. _

"_Promise me Brian," Letty begged._

"_I promise you Letty that I will love this little girl and that I will protect her at all cost," Brian said realizing that this was goodbye._

_Letty kissed her daughter's cheek and then looked up at Brian smiling at him like she knew a something he didn't and he just waited. _

"_Take care of your daughter Brian and take care of Dom for me," Letty said kissing his cheek as well and leaving Brian alone with her, now his, daughter. _

Brian struggled with the baby because he had no clue how to take care of one but after a while he got the hang of it. Luckily Letty left him the birth certificate, with no name for the baby, and Brian went through the right channels to have him down as a legal parent, which took nothing since one was a fugitive and the other left the baby in his care, and even gave her a name. The little girl was now Lila Leticia Elizabeth O'Connor and Brian loved her like she was his own.

A month ago everything changed for them when he received word that Letty had been killed and Brian quit the next day refusing to let the FBI use an innocent child to get Dom and then moved back down to Miami. Rome was still there with Tej and Suki running a shop and while they were surprised by Brian's story, they had no problem welcoming them both back into the fold. Now Brian's days were filled with working in the shop, living in a house next door and taking care of Lila. There were times when Brian would think about Letty and wonder if her killer had been caught and when he thought about that he wanted to leave and go take down Braga but then he looked at Lila and knew that he had to put her first because he made a promise and he intended to keep it but there was a feeling in his gut that something would change for them again but Brian just didn't know if it would be good or bad.

When Dom had finally taken down Braga and Felix the FBI, despite their hesitance gave him immunity for his crimes and he was now free but his grief was still fresh. One day he was going through Letty's things when he found a letter addressed to him and opened it.

_**Dom,**_

_**If you're reading this then I am dead. Sometimes I really want to kill you Dom because leaving me like you dead was the most idiot thing that you have done yet and that includes letting Brian into the fold but we both know that it isn't me you're in love with anymore but Brian O'Connor. Don't try to deny it Dom because we both know it's the truth. You love Brian and he loves you but you need to know something else. I was pregnant Dom with your daughter. When I went undercover I knew deep down that something would happen to me and so I gave our daughter her best chance with the one person besides you I trusted to keep her safe. Brian has our daughter and I know that with him she is safe and loved. I don't know where he would have gone if he isn't there in LA but I heard that he has friends in Miami so you could try there. Whatever you do Dom don't take our daughter away from him because I know he loves her just as much as you will. And please do me a favor and take your head out of your ass and get together with Brian because if anyone has to watch you two dance around each other anymore then they might just explode. I love you and I always will Dom, now go take care of our daughter and Brian for me and give Brian my love. **_

_**Letty**_

Dom couldn't believe what he just read. He had a daughter who was with Brian and he closed his eyes in realization that Letty was right, he did love Brian but he also loved her. He could hear her now saying that it was okay to love them both and Dom smirked because this letter was something he didn't expect Letty to do. Sighing Dom stood and started making plans in his head on how he was going to get to Miami and what was going to happen when he did. The only thing Dom knew was that whatever happened it was going to change his life forever.


End file.
